


Contest of Queens

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: Of Heroes and Queens [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character of Color, Double Drabble, F/F, Golden Age Narnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Aravis whirl with stately grace; Aravis following Lucy's lead, skirts swirling around Lucy's golden hose. Susan cuts in with barely a nod to the younger girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest of Queens

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble for the prompt "battle" at 100foraslan

Lucy and Aravis whirl with stately grace; Aravis following Lucy's lead, skirts swirling around Lucy's golden hose. Susan cuts in with barely a nod to the younger girl, and Lucy takes Susan's waist: step, two, three, step-

'You wished to speak to me?' Lucy raises her eyebrow as they turn.

Step, two- Susan's eyes narrow. 'As a matter of fact, I did.' Three. 'What exactly do you think you're doing?'

Step, step- 'What?'

Step. Susan brings her feet together, and Lucy comes flush up against her as she goes to follow through. Susan drops her hand from Lucy's shoulder to her waist, pulls her sister close and leads off, pushing Lucy into a back-step.

'Aravis. She's paying court to you, for Aslan's sake!'

Lucy stumbles in surprise and Susan sheperds her into a second turn. 'What?'

'Don't play innocent with me.' Susan tightens her grip on Lucy's waist. Lucy brings her feet together sharply. Both sisters are prepared to contest the lead- Susan, the taller; Lucy, the stronger- but without warning, the music ends.

The look in Lucy's eye is entirely too knowing, as they bow stiffly to each other. 'Is Queen Susan _jealous_?'

 


End file.
